


Good Eggs

by Statementends (Blueberryshortcake)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Breakfast, F/F, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 06:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18615481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberryshortcake/pseuds/Statementends
Summary: Basira and Daisy go get breakfast after a long shift





	Good Eggs

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt fill

The sun was coming up in pinks and oranges by the time they were finally able to sign off work. Wasn’t surprising. Basira had been relegated to many a night shift after getting sectioned. The  _weird_  stuff comes out at night. And not just the spooky stuff either. Most of the time it was the sort of things that the light of day doesn’t touch, and if it does it’s in some deep dark old house or near derelict flat. 

“Pint?” Daisy brought her out of her tired musings with a grunt. 

“It’s six in the morning, Daisy.”

“Mm. Eggs?” Daisy amended. 

“Yeah.” 

Daisy drives them to a little cafe that looks worn out, but had good smells coming out of it. It’s nice. Homey. They take a table in the corner. The old woman that must be the owner places a coffee in front of Daisy and asks if “You’d like anything dearie?”

“Orange juice please.” She eyed the coffee in Daisy’s hand, but as tempting as the caffeine was she wanted to fall into bed when she got home. 

The old woman nodded. Her wrinkly smile was warm. It really was a lovely little spot. If the food was good she’d have to come back. 

“Do you come here often?” Basira asked. Daisy took a long and satisfied sip of coffee. She nodded. 

“Only place open when I usually get off,” Daisy says. “Good eggs.” She adds. 

Basira wasn’t sure if she meant the food or the people. Knowing Daisy as she did she was leaning towards the food, but then again empty as it was this early in the morning the place was full of life. There was a jovial man in the kitchens singing and making the old woman laugh. Not in an obnoxious way. Just… joyful. And even after the late shift it eased her headache rather than added to it. 

Daisy was tapping her finger on the table staring out a window. Antsy. 

“No bad ones last night,” Basira commented. 

Daisy nodded, not looking at her. “Something’ll come. Always does.” It wasn’t quite bitterness, more a strained eagerness. An annoyance of there being nothing for Daisy to get done. She was a woman that liked to be doing something, chasing someone. Putting crooks away. 

Daisy takes another sip of her coffee and Basira is served her orange juice. Basira gives her order, Daisy doesn’t, seems the woman already knows it. It’s companionable silence. They’re used to each other and their rhythms. Something’s nagging at Basira though. Something’s off… or… no that makes it sound sinister. Something’s… off balance to their usual gravity. Daisy’s still fiddling, but now she’s looking at the flowers by the door. 

She  _is_ antsy. Basira thinks. But she’s also nervous about something. 

“You’re going to be up all day with that coffee you know,” Basira said for lack of anything else to say, feeling Daisy’s  nervousness in herself as well. 

“I don’t go to sleep right away, I like… looking over things before bed,” Daisy shrugged.

Basira wondered if she had trouble with it, sleep. The normal things are bad enough, but the few section cases she’s had still play in her dreams on occasion.

The old lady is back and smiling widely at her again. 

“Here you are, I gave you extra tomato,” the old woman winked, grinned at Daisy and scampered off. Basira blinked and  looked down at her plate. The tomatoes were in the shape of a heart.

Daisy looked mortified. 

“Oh–shi–no, wait.” Daisy began, although it seemed she had no idea what to say to it.

Basira looked towards the kitchen where the old women and man were peeking out. “Daisy… is… this a date?” 

Daisy’s head fell. “It wasn’t–it wasn’t supposed to be obvious.” 

Basira snorted holding her hand to her mouth trying hard not to laugh at Daisy’s expense.

“Not supposed to–?”

“Ah–” Daisy winced. She shot a (watered down) murderous look at the owners who were still grinning back at her. “I come here a lot… an’ I usually come alone… I guess they figured out that… if I’m bringing you here you must be…” It took her a moment to force herself to say it. “Special… to me.”

“And I am?” Basira asked, although she already knew the answer.

“Yeah. Yeah. Ya are, so…” Daisy grabbed her coffee and took a long sip of it to save herself from continuing. 

“But I wasn’t supposed to figure it out.” Basira couldn’t help but tease.

“You would have figured it out eventually.” Daisy rolled her eyes. “You’re a good investigator.” She added softly. 

Basira reached out. Daisy was better with instinct than words. She took Basira’s hand. Held it gently, but firmly. 

There were cheers from behind them.

“Oi!” Daisy barked. 

The couple, very self-satisfied retreated off into the kitchen. 

Basira grinned. “They’re lovely.”

“They don’t mind their own business,” Daisy grumbled, but she was obviously fond. 

“So how many dates have we been on?” Basira asked. 

Daisy groaned but her finger was running along Basira’s wrist. 

“You’re not going to let it go.” 

“Come on.”

“This was the first… and me… seeing where we stood.” 

Basira squeezed her hand. Daisy smiled. 

“Doesn’t really take a detective to figure it out.” 

“I’m not as smart as you.”

“But you don’t let go.”

Daisy shrugged. “Alright well, maybe there were a few more dates I had planned before asking you on a real one.” 

“I knew it.” 

“Don’t let it go to your head Basira,” Daisy said fondly. She slowly leaned forward giving Basira time to lean back if she wanted. Basira leaned forward and kissed her. It was short. Coffee breath and orange juice in the public, but Basira knew there would be more and was content with it. The night’s fatigue was gone with that kiss. The day filled with possibilities.

“Good eggs,” Basira said smiling as she tucked into breakfast. 

“Ya,” Daisy agreed. 


End file.
